Oportunidades
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: Y sí, aún más cliché, estoy semi enamorado de la chica más popular del instituto, quien, por supuesto, tiene novio.   -Hola, soy Bella. ¿Eres nuevo?- -Eres guapísimo, Edward- susurró -¿Por qué siempre te ocultas? Eres perfecto...  /Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rating M por Lemon**

* * *

><p>La clase de literatura estaba llegando a su fin y no me había enterado de casi nada de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, y todo por culpa de <em>ella.<em>

Sabía que, realmente no me hacía falta prestar mucha atención en clase, me había estudiado los libros de todas las asignaturas en verano. Sí, suena como a un auténtico empollón sin nada de vida social. Pero así era yo.

Empecemos con los clichés, típico "perdedor" que no vestía para nada a la moda y, que no se olvide que también llevo gafas. Por necesidad y no me planteaba ponerme lentillas porque lo veía una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

No tenía amigos reales, tan sólo algún que otro compañero de ciencias con el que quedaba a veces después de clase para tener alguna partida de rol. Sí, también era un friki, como _ellos _me decían.

Y sí, aún más cliché, estoy semi enamorado de la chica más popular del instituto, quien, por supuesto, tiene novio.

Él no es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y ella no es la líder de las animadoras, pero ambos son muy populares.

¿Por qué sólo semi enamorado de ella? Pues porque no la conozco.

La he visto en clase, en los pasillos, la he oído hablar con las estúpidas de sus amigas, la he visto morrearse con su novio e incluso pensé que iban a ponerse a tener sexo en medio de un pasillo una vez.

Pero no la conocía para nada. No sabía absolutamente nada de ella, más que lo que se decía por el instituto. Por eso no podía enamorarme de ella. Quizás su personalidad era repelente.

También sabía que no era para nada tonta. Estudiaba y siempre sacaba sobresalientes en los exámenes, era casi tan buena como yo en casi todas las asignaturas.

Pero ella tenía que atender en clase para enterarse porque no se había pasado el verano en casa, sola. Mientras que yo aprovechaba el tiempo para mirarla.

Sí, la miraba "disimuladamente" durante toda la clase.

El año anterior compartía con ella dos clases, pero este año parecía que nuestro horario era casi el mismo. Ella no estaba en matemáticas conmigo. Esa era la única diferencia de horarios.

Me encantaba su pelo. Todos se quedaban algo sorprendidos con el pelo de... aún no dije su nombre.

Isabella Swan.

Le gustaba cambiárselo de color. La conocí (bueno, la vi por primera vez) con el pelo castaño chocolate. Un día apareció con el pelo completamente azul y a las tres semanas lo llevaba muy corto y negro.

El color que tocaba este año era rojo. Tenía el pelo largo de un intenso color rojo.

El primer día de clases la oí, sin querer, discutir con su novio, Mike Newton. A él no le gustaba que se cambiase el color del pelo, ni que se lo cortase. A él no le gustaban los cambios e incluso le oí amenazarla que la dejaría si no volvía a tener el pelo de su color natural.

Al siguiente día, Bella (como le gustaba que le llamasen) seguía teniendo el pelo de ese rojo intenso y también tenía un pendiente en el labio inferior.

Mike se desesperó y le gritó, delante de todos. Le dijo que parecía una _friki _y que se quitase eso inmediatamente. Bella le enseñó su dedo corazón y se marchó, dejándole solo.

Más tarde oí rumores de que Mike se había arrodillado en medio del pasillo pidiéndole perdón.

Era un idiota.

Y Bella era tan... diferente. Quizás por eso me atraía tanto, por eso poco a poco me había semi enamorado de ella.

Nunca habíamos hablado, la jerarquía del instituto prohibía que se mezclaran las "clases sociales" o dejarías de pertenecer a la tuya.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos y viendo cómo Bella se levantaba y recogía su mochila del suelo. Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, como siempre, y se reunió con su patético novio en la puerta.

Lentamente recogí mis cosas y me marché.

Me tocaba biología, me gustaba la asignatura, pero odiaba ver cómo Bella y Mike se enrollaban cada vez que el señor Banner nos ponía un vídeo y apagaba la luz, que era el 90% de las veces.

Llegué a la clase uno de los primeros, intentando esquivar a cualquier alumno. En el instituto no es que el más "perdedor" tenga que aguantar abusos ni nada por el estilo, pero todos te miraban mal, no se acercaban a ti y nada más.

La clase comenzó e Isabella (ni su estúpido novio) habían llegado. El señor Banner iba a empezar la clase, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Bella y Mike estaban allí. La mirada de ella era de disculpa y la de él de superioridad.

-Estoy cansado de vosotros dos, chicos.- Dijo el señor Banner.- No quiero veros juntos en mi clase ni un día más.

A Mike se le abrieron los ojos como platos e iba a empezar a protestar cuando Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Banner- se disculpó ella. Me encantaba su voz. No tenía esa voz chillona de sus amigas ni era demsiado grave. Era... simplemente... perfecta.

-Señor Newton se sentará con el señor Chenney y, usted señorita Swan con... Cullen.- Alcé la mirada cuando oí mi nombre. ¿Había oido bien?

Bella y yo... ¿compañeros de mesa? Estaba bromeando. O yo había oído mal.

Supe que había oído perfectamente cuando Bella se sentó a mi lado y me miró, descaradamente.

-Hola, soy Bella. ¿Eres nuevo?- Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando la oí hablarme... a mí. Y aún más al oír su pregunta. ¿Estaba bromeando?

-No...- susurré. Otro cliché más, supongo, no podía hablar con ella. Me ponía nervioso y no me salían las palabras.

Ella seguía mirándome y yo bajé mi mirada. Me ponía tan, tan nervioso.

-Tu apellido me suena... pero de verdad, no te había visto nunca.- Ella seguía hablándome, ¿por qué me hablaba? Llevábamos cinco años juntos en alguna que otra clase y jamás me había hablado.

No encontré mi voz.

-Lo siento, debo parecerte una idiota.- Se disculpó. Quise decirle que no lo era, que me parecía el ser menos idiota del planeta, pero no me salió ni una palabra.- Soy muy despistada y tienen que ponerme a alguien delante para que me dé cuenta que está ahí. Joder... puede que incluso hayamos compartido clase y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. No me has dicho tu nombre.

Verborrea. ¿Eso significaba que estaba nerviosa? No quería hacerme unas muy falsas ilusiones pensando en que Bella podría ponerse nerviosa hablando conmigo. Inspiré profundamente e intenté que mi voz no saliera temblorosa o me moriría de la vergüenza, aún más.

-E... Edward- susurré. Ella sonrió, la miré de reojo y la vi sonriéndome a mí. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y no pude evitar mirarla fijamente. Quería quedarme con este recuerdo.

-¡Qué ojos más bonitos tienes!- Exclamó, asustándome un poco.- Lo siento. Estoy algo nerviosa- me confesó, susurrando.- Pero, en serio, tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos.

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que el señor Banner la mandara callar.

Me pasé el día siendo saludado por Bella por los pasillos, por las clases e incluso en el almuerzo. No entendía nada.

¿No se suponía que no podíamos... mezclarnos? Todos la miraban raro cuando me saludaba con una sonrisa, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Y así se llevó el resto de la semana.

Y de la siguiente.

Saludándome por los pasillos, charlando conmigo en biología e incluso el miércoles me la encontré en el aparcamiento del instituto apoyada en mi coche. Me quedé embobado mirando su pelo brillando con el sol, llevaba unas gafas de sol tapando sus ojos y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

La miré interrogante.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- Preguntó para después morderse el labio, nerviosa.

-Sí, si claro- balbuceé. Me di un puñetazo mental. No podía ser más patético porque sería ilegal.

Abrí la puerta del coche con la llave y Bella se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez delante del volante, arranqué y salí del área del instituto.

-¿Sabes donde vivo?- Preguntó, quitándose las gafas y guardándoselas en el bolso.

Simplemente asentí. ¿Quién no sabía dónde vivía el jefe de policía de un pueblo tan pequeño?

-Mike es un idiota. Se ha llevado mi coche y me ha dejado tirada.- Refunfuñó arrugando la nariz. No pude evitar sonreir.- ¿De qué te ríes? No es divertido que me hayan dejado tirada.

-Sí lo es- logré articular, sonrojándome como un idiota.

-Ah, claro. Para ti lo es porque así puedes llevarme a casa y pasar más tiempo conmigo- Me puse pálido cuando dijo esas palabras. ¿Tan obvio era?- Edward estoy de coña.

El resto del viaje se lo pasó hablando de tonterías y maldiciendo a su novio cada vez que podía.

Cuando llegamos a su casa se quedó mirándome. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Hizo el ademán de acercarse a mí, pero se controló en el último momento, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Jessica del viernes?- Preguntó, por cambiar de tema.

-No voy a fiestas- fue mi corta respuesta.

-Me gustaría que fueses- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, no tanto por las palabras dichas sino por el tono meloso en el que las había pronunciado.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo. Estaré toda la noche en la biblioteca.- Me excusé. En parte era cierto.

-Ah. Pues nos vemos mañana- se despidió. Volvió a hacer el además de acercarse, pero volvió a frenarse y salió del coche.

* * *

><p>Estaba terminando el trabajo, tan sólo me quedaba imprimirlo y ya podría irme a casa. Estaba agotado. Me había pasado la tarde entera con Jasper acabando el maldito trabajo de matemáticas. Él se había ido unos minutos atrás, tenía una reunión familiar y le dije que se marchase.<p>

Le di al botón de imprimir y escuché un ruido.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta para encontrarme con algo que jamás pensé encontrarme.

Isabella Swan estaba completamente mojada, con el maquillaje negro corriendo por su cara y unos lastimeros sollozos salían de su pecho. Se me encogió el corazón al verla así. Me quedé petrificado. No sabía qué hacer.

Ella se acercó unos pasos.

-Está... está lloviendo- susurró, con la voz rota por el llanto. Miré sus manos, las cuales le temblaban ligeramente y no sé que me pasó, pero al segundo siguiente me vi abrazándola.

Cuando me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo quise alejarme, pero Bella envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, unos largos minutos hasta que ella me soltó. Me alejé un poco de ella, dándole su espacio. Bella me miró con los ojos aún llorosos y se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

-Fui a la fiesta de Jess y encontré a Mike entre las piernas de otra tía.- explicó. Quise decirle que no tenía por qué decirme nada, pero no me salieron las palabras, como siempre, y ella siguió hablando.- ¿Por qué los hombres sois así? ¿Por qué no sabéis estar sólo con una mujer?

-No todos somos así- las palabras salieron solas y Bella me miró, sorprendida de que hubiese hablado.

El silencio reinó en la habitación un largo rato. No sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor, nunca había estado en una situación como ésta.

-Tengo frío- aunque solo fuera un susurro, su voz se escuchó muy fuerte por todo el tiempo que estuvimos en silencio. En ese momento recordé que estaba empapada. Me acerqué a ella inconscientemente. Bella se levantó, pensé que querría irse a su casa y me aparté de su camino, pero al parecer su camino era yo.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se me saldría del pecho cuando Bella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. Quise preguntarle muchas cosas, pero las estúpidas palabras se quedaron en mi garganta. Acercó su cara a la mía y, antes de que realmente pensara en algo, me besó.

Me congelé. Sus labios eran muy suaves y, sinceramente, nunca había besado a nadie. No sabía qué debía hacer exactamente. Presionó un poco más fuerte sus labios sobre los míos y agaché un poco la cabeza para que pudiera relajarse. Era mucho más alto que ella.

Lentamente acarició mi labio inferior con su lengua y gemí. Sí, parecía una niñita pequeña en su primer beso, pero en realidad eso era, excepto lo de la niñita.

Viendo que yo no hacía ningún movimientos, Bella mordió mi labio inferior de una manera jodidamente sensual. Y algo dentro de mí se activó.

Esa vez fue ella la que gimió cuando violé su boca con mi lengua, buscando desesperado la suya, fundiéndome con ella. La abracé por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo toda su ropa fría y mojada pegada a la mía.

Sin proponérmelo la levanté del suelo y ella, creyendo que era una invitación, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura. No pesaba casi nada, pero aún así di unos pasos hacia atrás y me senté en una de las mesas, con ella encima.

Bella empezó a refregarse contra mí haciendo que me excitara ún más, rozando nuestros sexos a través de la ropa. Me separé de ella, intentando respirar. Su errática respiración se mezclaba con la mía al estar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

No pude evitar admirarla embelesado. Su pelo rojo aún estaba algo húmedo y muy despeinado. Tenía los ojos marrones muy abiertos, aún con el maquillaje que se los hacía ver más grandes y sus mejillas estaban casi del mismo color que su pelo. Miré su ropa; llevaba un vestido negro por la rodilla que, al estar sentada encima de mí, con sus piernas rodeándome, dejaba sus piernas desnudas al aire. Coloqué mis manos en sus piernas, notando su piel de gallina. Tenía frío. Acaricié sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, los cuales cerró cuando pasé mis manos por sus suaves muslos.

No supe en qué momento me atreví a hacer eso pero se sentía jodidamente bien y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Bella volvió a besarme y, esta vez, le correspondí de inmediato. Bajó su boca por mi mandíbula, regalándome pequeños mordiscos y alguna que otra lamida. Cuando llegó a mi cuello se volvió loca. Sus besos fueron más húmedos y sus mordiscos más fuertes. Enredó sus manos en mi pelo, despeinándome y acercándome más a ella para poder trabajar mejor.

Gemí. Gemí como un loco y sentí que mi pene explotaría en cualquier momento.

De repente ella paró y me miró a los ojos. Con lentos movimientos, como si no quisiera asustarme, levantó las manos y me quitó las gafas, dejándolas encima de la mesa, a nuestro lado. Acarició mis mejillas, jugueteó un rato con mis pestañas y yo, tan sólo pude quedarme mirándola, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Eres guapísimo, Edward- susurró, con la voz algo ronca, mientras bajaba sus manos suavemente hasta el cuello de mi camisa. Lentamente desabrochó el primer botón, bajando lentamente quitándome uno por uno hasta dejar mi camisa completamente abierta. Se mordió el labio mientras me miraba.- ¿Por qué siempre te ocultas? Eres perfecto...

-No me mientas, Bella- mi garganta dolió cuando hablé, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en mi estúpida tímidez.

-No tengo por qué mentirte.- me susurró, acariciando mi pecho desnudo con sus manos. Me quitó a camisa completamente y se dedicó a morder mi hombro derecho, bajando poco a poco y besando cada parte de mi piel que estaba expuesta.

Yo no podía dejar de gemir y, no sé cómo ni cuando, pero encontré la cremallera de su vestido, en su espalda y la bajé lentamente. Bella se tensó un poco, pero en seguida subió por mi pecho hasta mi cuello y enterró su cara ahí.

Acaricié su espalda desnuda, encontrándome con el broche de su sujetador, pero pasé de largo. No me atreví a ir más allá.

Me temblaban las manos y no sabía si estaba haciendo nada bien. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Ella se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. No pude evitar mirar cómo las tirantas de su vestido se deslizaban solas por sus hombros, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba, tan sólo con un pequeño sujetador de encaje rojo. Me ruboricé y desvié la mirada.

La oí suspirar y miré de reojo cómo se colocaba el vestido en su lugar.

-Siento no ser cómo te esperabas.- susurró, haciendo el ademán de levantarse. Inconscientemente coloqué mis manos en sus muslos y la miré.

-Eres mejor de lo que me esperaba.- le susurré. Ella me miró sorprendida y algo contrariada.- Pero... Bella... yo nunca... y no sé cómo...

Cortó mi intento de conversación besándome furiosamente, como si llevase años queriendo hacerlo. La abracé rápidamente y ella a mí, fundiéndonos aún más en ese beso desesperado.

Bajé las tirantas de su vestido y, sin dejar de besarla, bajé mi boca hacia su hombro. Gimió en mi oído y me volví loco. Yo la hacía gemir.

Busqué el broche de su sujetador con mis manos y, tras dos intentos, conseguí quitárselo y lo lancé a la mesa de al lado. Me quedé un poco bloqueado cuando la ví ahí, desnuda. Jamás había hecho algo así y comenzaron a sudarme las manos.

Bella me miró y colocó mis manos encima de sus pechos. Enseguida noté cómo se endurecían sus pezones en las palmas de mis manos. Volví a mirarla a la cara, mientras masajeaba lentamente sus pechos y, me quedé boquiabierto al verla con la cabeza hacia detrás y los ojos cerrados, gimiendo. Aumenté la intensidad y ella gimió mas fuerte.

Me moví por puro instinto e intercambié mi mano izquierda por mi boca.

-Edward...- gimió tan bajo, que pensé que me lo había imaginado. Me gustaba su sabor, me gustaba la sensación de su pezón duro dentro de mi boca. Enrollé mi lengua en él y succioné ligeramente, ganándome sonoros gemidos y que Bella empezara a moverse de nuevo sobre mí.

Estaba duro como una piedra y sólo podía pensar en meterme dentro de ella, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca.

Bella metió sus manos entre nosotros, desabrochando mi cinturón e intentando quitar el botón y bajar la cremallera, pero estábamos demasiado pegados y la oí gruñir, frustrada.

Dejé de jugar con sus pezones un momento y ella se levantó, dejando que su vestido cayera al suelo. Y allí la tenía. Mi sueño hecho realidad. Isabella Swan, con tan sólo unas braguitas rojas y unas botas delante de mí.

Se acercó y, mientras volvía a besarme, me desabrochó el botón y me quitó, no sin dificultad, los pantalones.

Pude ver la mirada de lujuria cuando me vio casi desnudo. Ella se quitó los zapatos y yo la imité.

Sin dejar de mirarnos, de recorrernos descaradamente con la mirada, nos quitamos las últimas prendas y Bella volvió a subirse encima de mí. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y ella ocultó su cara en mi cuello, respirando pesadamente.

Acaricó con sus manos mi erección y juro que estuve a punto de correrme en ese momento.

Mi mano viajó solo a su entrepierna y la acaricié. Ella ahogó un gemido en mi cuello. Estaba empapada.

Dejó de tocarme y yo a ella. Agarró mi pene por la base y se posicionó justo encima. Sus manos temblaban y yo no conseguía saber la razón, porque sabía que para ella no era la primera vez, no después de haber estado dos años saliendo con Mike... ¿verdad?

Intenté hacer que me mirara, pero no lo conseguí. No sacaba la cabeza del hueco de mi hombro.

Me introdujo un poco en ella mientras mordía mi cuello. No podía describir la sensación, era puro placer. Bajó un poco más, lentamente y, no sé qué me pasó exactamente, pero alcé mis caderas, hundiéndome completamente y notando cómo rompía algo. Me congelé cuando Bella soltó un grito de dolor y noté las lágrimas mojando mi hombro.

Me asusté un montón y la obligué a mirarme.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior.

-Bella, lo siento... no sabía que...- Mientras hablaba, fui saliendo poco a poco de ella, con miedo de causarle más dolor si me salía bruscamente. Pero me paró.

-No. Sigue.- Me pidió y, llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con tener a Bella así. Además ella quería, quería que fuese yo quien le quitase su virginidad.

O tan sólo había elegido a la primera persona que había visto para quitarse de la mente al estúpido de Newton.

No quise pensarlo demasiado.

Me levanté sin salir de ella completamente y la tumbé en la mesa despejada. Un placer nuevo para mí me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella. Podía sentir su calor, podía sentir cada trozo de piel del interior de Bella. Era indescriptible. Me dieron muchas ganas de aumentar el ritmo, pero no quería dañarla, no de nuevo.

Bella se relajó un poco más y empezó a mover sus caderas con las mías, siguiéndome el ritmo. Los movimientos me estaban volviendo loco y tuve que clavar mis uñas en la mesa para no aumentar el ritmo y envestirla como un animal. No podría controlarme mucho más y menos cuando Bella empezó a gemir audiblemente y a susurrar mi nombre.

Enlazó sus piernas en mi espalda baja y me metí más dentro de ella, si esque era posible.

-No-te-controles- gruñó en mi oído. No me hizo falta más. La besé mientras me hundía bruscamente en ella. Ahogamos gemidos en nuestras bocas, y yo ya estaba descontrolado.

La embestía como un puto animal y a ella parecía gustarle. Intentó seguirme el ritmo varias veces, pero me movía demasiado rápido.

El interior de Bella se hizo más resbaladizo y sentí como se contraían sus paredes. Eso fue lo que me hizo correrme violentamente.

No pude controlarlo, simplemente me dejé llevar.

Seguí moviéndome un poco más dentro de ella, intentando aumentar el placer de los dos.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y podía sentir el corazón de Bella latiendo incluso más rápido que el mío. Me salí de dentro de ella lentamente y la oí jadear.

Toda la vergüenza apareció en ese instante cuando miré a Bella desnuda, tumbada encima de la mesa de la biblioteca empapada en sudor.

No podía creerme lo que acabábamos de hacer. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y busqué mis calzoncillos, cuando los encontré me los puse, al igual que mis pantalones.

Me senté en la mesa, lo más lejos posible de Bella, quien se estaba incorporando, mirándome contrariada.

Me puse los zapatos con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo... esto... no está bien. Acabas de... romper con tu novio...- Balbuceé nervioso, colocándome la camisa e intentando abrochármela sin éxito.

-Me he llevado dos años saliendo con Mike y no he tenido la confianza para darle mi virginidad. A ti te conozco desde hace 2 semanas y me entregué a ti.- Su voz estaba rota.

-Porque fui al primero que encontraste...- la miré a los ojos, enfadado cuando dije eso. No quería hacerla enfadar, pero estaba algo dolido. Llevaba soñando con ella tanto tiempo, quería abrazarla en ese momento, pero simplemente no me salía. Sólo quería pagar la frustración que me hacía sentir. Yo no quería un polvo de una noche porque su novio la había dejado. Yo quería toda una vida con ella.

Mi cara ardió como los mil demonios cuando Bella estampó su mano en mi mejilla. Volví la cara y me mordí la lengua para no gritar. La había insultado y lo sabía. Me lo merecía, totalmente.

La miré bajarse de la mesa, con lágrimas en los ojos y vestirse aún más rápido de lo que yo lo hice.

-Vete a la puta mierda, Cullen.- Estalló, mirándome con odio y saliendo corriendo, con los zapatos y el vestido en las manos.

Me entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Estaba perdiendo algo que nunca había tenido pero, aún así, dolía como los mil demonios.

Sí, Bella me había usado, pero ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no había pasado la mejor noche de mi puta vida?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? No sé si hacer una continuación, si poner un Bella POV o no sé xD Tengo en mi cabeza, más o menos, cómo seguirla, pero por ahora se quedará así, por eso la pongo en finalizada.<strong>

**Además de que muchas veces es mejor dejar las historias así xD**

**Un saludo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Mi vida era una mierda.

El lunes por la mañana después del fin de semana de mierda apareció antes de lo que me habría gustado. Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y me vestí con la primera ropa que encontré en mi armario. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarme a un puto espejo.

Debía de estar horrible, pero poco me importaba.

No pude evitar pensar en el estúpido de Mike tirándose a otra chica. Era consciente de que no me había acostado con él en los dos años que estuvimos juntos, pero parecía que él no entendía que no estaba preparada.

Y un cuerno. Me acosté con Edward una hora después.

Un dolor punzante atravesó mi cuerpo cuando pensé en Edward. Le había conocido oficialmente dos semanas atrás. Me inspiró muchísima confianza y no dejé de soñar con él en las dos semanas tras conocerle. En todos y cada uno de los sueños acababa haciéndolo con él en cualquier parte y de cualquier forma.

En los primeros sueños que tuve, simplemente me lo encontraba en algún pasillo del instituto o incluso en el supermercado y acababamos teniendo sexo ahí en medio.

Pero ya por último, había una declaración de amor antes de que eso pasara y eso era lo que me hacía rayarme cuando volvía a verle al día siguiente.

Mi relación con Mike era una fachada. Llevaba mucho tiempo con él y ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no era tan estúpìda como para perdonarle una infidelidad.

No entraba en mis planes acostarme con Edward esa misma noche, pero le busqué en la biblioteca, sabía que estaría ahí. Necesitaba estar con alguien y le elegí a él.

No eramos oficialmente amigos, ni siquiera nos conocíamos más que del instituto, pero le necesité. Había algo que me llevaba a él.

Pensó que me acosté con él porque estaba jodida por lo de Mike, pero lo que él no sabía es que ni siquiera me había acordado del gilipollas de mi ex.

Reconozco que en un primer momento le besé por despecho, pero al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, la tímidez y la delicadeza con la que me tocaba fue lo que me hizo dar el paso.

Yo no me entregaba a cualquiera, ni siquiera a mi ahora ex novio tras una más que larga relación. ¿Qué me pasó con Edward? Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí.

Al pasar por el pasillo no pude evitar echarme un vistazo en el espejo. Bufé. Parecía que llevaba una semana sin dormir con esas horribles ojeras. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y cerré los ojos para no volver a verme.

Bajé las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido del mundo y que Charlie, mi padre, no me oyera.

-Buenos días Bella. Ven a desayunar.- Mierda.

Con la cabeza gacha entré en la cocina. Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico, así que pasé por delante de él y me serví una de las tostadas que había hecho.

-Bella, cariño ¿qué te ocurre? Tienes mala cara.

Casi me atraganté con la tostada. ¿Desde cuando Charlie era tan observador?

-Na-nada...- al balbucear de esa manera no pude evitar pensar en Edward y en la manera tan deliciosamente adorable con la que él lo hacía.

Suspiré derrotada. No sabía con qué cara mirarle en clase después del numerito que monté en la biblioteca al irme el viernes.

Seguramente no querría saber nada de mí.

-Papá, tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos después.- Fingí una sonrisa y salí por patas hacia el instituto. Me monté en mi coche y me preparé mentalmente para uno de los días más duros que tendría en ese infierno.

Todos hablarían de mí y, seguramente, Mike habría contado su versión de la historia. Típico.

Cuando aparqué en el aparcamiento del instituto lo primero que vi fue a Mike Newton acercándose a mí.

¿Qué cojones quería ahora?

Me bajé del coche cabreada y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Mi voz no sonó para nada amable y lo que menos quería era verle la cara a ese malnacido.

-Bella, no te pongas así. Todo lo que pasó en la fiesta fue un error. Yo te quiero a ti...

-Oh, dios, ¡cállate!- le corté. ¿Podía ser más patético?- A otra con ese cuento, gilipollas.

¡Cómo me encantaba insultarle!

Pasé por su lado dispuesta a marcharme de ahí y alejarme también de la gente que se empezaba a dar cuenta de la discusión.

El agarre de su mano en mi antebrazo me frenó.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? No he terminado de hablar, Isabella.- Su voz petulante me enfureció aún más y el hecho de que me llamase de esa forma se ganó una bofetada segura. Me volví dispuesta a escupirle en la cara si era necesario.

-Te lo diré una vez: suéltame- advertí con voz fría. Su agarré se intensificó y sentí sus dedos clavarse dolorosamente en mi brazo.

-Aquí el único que puede dar órdenes soy yo. Estoy harto de que siempre intentes mandar en todo.- Sus ojos darían incluso miedo viendo con el desprecio que me miraba sino fuera por la cara de estúpido que tenía. ¿Cómo había podido salir con él durante dos años? No pude ni quise evitar compararlo con Edward.

Intenté zafarme del agarre otra vez, sin resultado.

-He dicho que me sueltes- grité, intentando que las estúpidas lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos. Cada vez que me enfado tiendo a llorar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver a Mike con la nariz sangrando y a Edward justo delante de mí, protegiéndome.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi el labio de Edward sangrando también.

-Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. No sabía que necesitases a frikis para protegerte, Isabella.- Se burló.- ¿Qué te ha prometido, chico? Porque cualquier cosa será mentira con lo frígida que...

Le interrumpí acercándome a él y dándole un rodillazo en los huevos.

Se retorció de dolor.

Me di la vuelta, mirando a Edward que tenía la mirada perdida y una de sus manos en la herida de la boca. Me acerqué a él.

-Edward, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- susurré.

Entonces me di cuenta de la cantidad de alumnos que nos rodeaban.

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- Grité, consiguiendo que se dispersaran un poco.

Cuando miré hacia Edward le vi alejándose de mí en dirección al edificio.

-Edward, espera por favor.

-¡No!- gritó. Frenó en seco y me miró por encima de su hombro.- No quiero volver a verte. Me pasan estas cosas por pensar en ti, por querer protegerte ante todo. No quiero seguir queriéndote en las sombras y que tú ni siquiera te des cuenta de que existo.

Me quedé de piedra mirando cómo seguía con su camino. Fijandome con detalle en cómo su pelo se movía con el poco aire que había, con las palabras que me había dicho grabadas a fuego en mi mente.

¿Edward me...quería?

No podía creérmelo. Simplemente no podía.

Tenía los manos hechas un puño y, cuando quise darme cuenta, me estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas. Mi corazón se paró por un segundo y empezó a latir desbocado.

Salí prácticamente corriendo siguiendo el camino que había cogido Edward segundos, o minutos atrás.

No había rastro de él.

* * *

><p>Las manos me temblaban ligeramente y no sabía si pulsar o no el botón del timbre. Una parte de mí me decía que había sido una mala idea haber ido hasta ahí, pero la otra, la que no pensaba con claridad, me instaba a pulsar el botón.<p>

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y pulsé.

Mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando oí pasos detrás de la enorme puerta de madera y la vi abrirse lentamente.

Detrás apareció una mujer joven muy guapa que sonrió en cuanto me vió.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Su voz era dulce y me recordó mucho a la de Edward. ¿Sería esa mujer su madre?

-Ho-hola. ¿Está Edward?- Tenía la garganta seca y la respiración acelerada. ¿Qué me pasaba?

La sonrisa de la mujer se extendió aún más y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Sí, sí. Pasa- Entré en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.- Soy Esme, la madre de Edward. ¿Te apetece comer o beber algo?

-No, no, gracias. Sólo quiero... ver a Edward- Soné como una total desesperada, pero realmente era así. Desde que Edward me había dejado sola en medio del aparcamiento tras decir esas palabras me había pasado la mañana queriendo verle.

Me enteré de que se había ido a casa y amenacé a uno de sus amigos, un tal Jasper, para que me dijese dónde vivía.

-Claro. Está en su habitación. Segundo piso, segunda puerta de la derecha.

Antes de darme cuenta, me vi subir las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa.

No me costó encontrar la habitación porque se podía escuchar por todo el pasillo la canción de highway to hell de AC/DC a todo volumen.

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces, pero obviamente no se enteraría en la vida.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con Edward sentado en la cama con una camiseta negra ajustada, el pelo revuelto y sin gafas, tecleando en el portátil.

Me quedé embobada viendo como los músculos de sus brazos se movían. **...**

Al parecer se sintió observado porque se volteó rápidamente en mi dirección. Su cara de sorpresa fue épica.

Antes de que reaccionara, antes de que hiciese cualquier cosa para echarme de su habitación corrí hacia su cama y me abalancé sobre él, tumbándole en la cama, conmigo encima.

-¿Qué...?- le interrumpí uniendo mis labios con las suyos. No pude evitar gemir sonoramente cuando sentí sus suaves labios otra vez.

Los había echado de menos y elegí no pensar demasiado en lo que significaba eso.

Edward dudó un poco al principio, pero después correspodió a mi beso e incluso lo intensificó metiendo su lengua.

Al parecer se dió cuenta de lo que hacía porque se separó bruscamente de mí, separándonos y sentándose en la cama.

Me miraba confuso.

-Bella no puedo. No puedo hacer esto otra vez. No voy a ser tu muñeco.- Lo último lo dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente. Estaba enfadado conmigo.

-No eres ningún muñeco...

-No quiero que me des excusas baratas. Será mejor que te vayas.- Me apartó de encima de él, se colocó las gafas que habían estado encima de la cama y se levantó.

No podía creer que me hubiese rechazado de esa manera.

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya después de lo que me dijiste esta mañana?- casi grité. No quería que me echara, no quería que me diese la espalda.

-Lo que te dije esta mañana era una tontería.- Ese hombre de pie delante de mí no se parecía en nada al Edward que a mí me gustaba. Su voz era fría y no había balbuceado ni una vez.

-No es ninguna tontería. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que... que me querías?

-No te quería, sólo estaba medio enamorado de tí.- Aclaró, dándose la vuelta, mirándome con sus ojos verdes más fríos que nunca.

-Eso es muy fuerte Edward, no una tontería. Son tus sentimientos.

-No me hables de sentimientos precisamente tú. Tal como estoy yo está medio instituto, Bella. Todos babeando por ti, pero tú eres demasiado despistada para darte cuenta de que existimos.

Sus palabras dolieron. Me miraba con asco, como si fuese el peor ser sobre el planeta. ¿Tanto daño hacía?

-Siento no poder corresponder a cada persona que se siente ínfimamente atraída por mí. No puedo querer a todo el mundo, Edward.

-¿Y me quieres a mí?- La esperanza cruzó sus ojos durante unos segundos. Se acercó un poco más a mí. Y yo no podía decir una sola palabra.- No puedes quererme, es imposible.- murmuró sentándose a mi lado.

-No es imposible...

-No hay argumentos. Tan sólo pensaste en mí para olvidarte por un momento de tu novio. Por despecho...

-Estás muy equivocado- ése fue mi momento para ponerme de pie.-Me gustas, ¿vale? Me gustas desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez. Me transmitiste una seguridad, una confianza que nadie ha logrado jamás conmigo. Cuando pasó lo de Mike pensé en ti e inconscientemente fui a la biblioteca donde me dijiste que estarías, pero no buscaba acostarme contigo. Sólo quería ver esos ojos que me hacían olvidarme de todo.

Acabé mi discurso entre las piernas de Edward, sujetándole la cara con las manos, para que me mirase.

-Yo.. N-no sé...- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y en ese momento, volvió el Edward que a mí me gustaba.

_El que realmente me gustaba. _

En ese momento vi todo claro. Algo parecido a un rayo revelador me dio directamente en el pecho y entonces lo entendí todo.

Entendí lo que sentí la primera vez que vi sus ojos, entendí por qué le buscaba en cada clase aunque fuese para charlar un rato, entendí por qué deseaba encontrármelo por los pasillos para simplemente saludarle, entendí por qué le busqué en la biblioteca ese viernes y por qué quise perder mi virginidad con él.

Edward era especial y se había convertido en algo importante.

No podía perderle.

-Edward, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- Incluso a mí me impactaron las palabras que habían salido solas de mis labios, pero no me arrepentí. Realmente quería tener algo más que simple amistad con este hombre sentado frente a mí.

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ya sabes, ser mi novio, morrearnos por los pasillos del instituto, hacer cursilerías juntos- fui acercando mi cara poco a poco a la suya- hacer el amor- susurré rozando sus labios.

-Be-Bella, no sé si daré la talla, yo...-Le interrumpí dándole un beso suave. Me separé de él y me senté a su lado en la cama.

-Edward no voy a decirte que te quiero, ni que estoy enamorada de ti. No voy a prometerte amor eterno. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me gustas, me gustas muchísimo y quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo. Quiero poder besarte cuando quiera, poder darte abrazos sin motivo ni razón, quiero que vuelvas a hacerme el amor como lo hiciste el otro día, quiero ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos todos los días...

Ésta vez fue él quien me interrumpió dándome un beso. Un delicioso beso. Me tumbó en la cama, colocándose él encima, entre mis piernas.

-Presiento que vas a arrepentirte- susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo presiento que tú te arrepentirás. Tienes un sentimiento muy bonito por mí y yo no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Podrás corresponderme algún día?

-Haz que me enamore de ti.

Edward me regaló una sonrisa antes de besarme de nuevo con más urgencia.

Enseguida metí mis manos por dentro de su camiseta, tocando su piel que me recibió poniéndose de gallina. Me separé de Edward y de su deliciosa lengua para quitarle la camiseta y dejarle desnudo de cintura para arriba.

¿Cómo podía excitarme de esa manera sólo viendo su torso desnudo? Tenía un problema. Un grave problema.

Edward me abrazó y salí de mis lujuriosos pensamientos. Intenté mirarle a la cara, pero no me lo permitía, la tenía escondida en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté, intentando que me mirase.

Al cabo de un rato y unas cuantas insistencias conseguí mirarle a la cara y estaba totalmente rojo. Le miré interrogante.

Entonces noté cómo le temblaban las manos.

-¿Estás nervioso?- Pregunté divertida, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Bueno... esque... es la primera vez que tengo a una chica... en mi cama...- lo último lo susurró tan bajo que si no hubiese estado tan cerca de él no me habría enterado.

-No es la primera vez que...

-Pero el otro día fue diferente- me cortó, poniéndose aún más rojo.

No pude evitar la sonora carcajada que salió de mis labios.

-No te rías- gruñó, intentando esconder su sonrisa. Volvió a abrazarme y sentí un hormigueo desconocido y extraño en todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella...- susurró, provocándome un escalofrío allí donde su aliento rozó mi cuello.

-Dime.

-Te quiero.

Podría jurar que el corazón se me paró durante unos segundos y que después comenzó a latir desbocado, casi saliéndoseme del pecho.

Se me aguaron los ojos y me entraron una tremendas ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad.

_¿Qué me había hecho Edward Cullen?, _pensé apretando el abrazo y dándole suaves besos por toda la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno, aquí viene la segundo y ya sí última parte :)<strong>

**Espero que se de vuestro agrado, porque a mí no me ha gustado mucho, aunque yo nunca estoy contenta con lo que escribo ^^U**

**Y nada más, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y que paséis una buena noche y que el año este que entra sea aún mejor que todos los anteriores.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
